


Do you like my panties daddy?

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Panties, Prince Zayn, Sexual Content, Slave Liam, Sophiam are friends, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince zayn has been very stressed out lately and his slave Liam is worried about him. A suggestion by Sophia leads to a very steamy night for master and slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like my panties daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know a lot a crap is going down with zayn at the moment bit I still love me some master zayn and slave Liam. Enjoy :)
> 
> The panties Liam is wearing-http://m.annsummers.com/p/sexy-lace-red-brazilian/01btrzas1027044

Liam was worried about his master zayn. The prince had been really stressed out lately since his father had giving him more royal responsibilities to prepare him to be King in a few years. After being bought over a year ago, zayn had been nothing but kind but to Liam, treating him well but still acting as the master. But recently, since the prince was under a lot of stress, he had not been as affectionate and he had been distant with Liam. Liam was getting worried for his master. He wanted to make his master feel good and happy again, but he didn't know what to do. 

Liam figured it out one day when zayn had took him to see the queen. Now and again, when he had meetings with his father, zayn would take Liam to stay with his mother, the Queen for a few hours. The Queen was a kind woman who liked Liam since he was well behaved and obedient. Liam did enjoy spending time with the Queen, watching her have important meetings with dukes and counts and he also liked her ladies in waiting. Most were older women who had been with the Queen for many years and there was also sophia, the newest girl who had been here for a long as Liam. She was a sweet girl, a little shy but Liam always liked to talk to her when he was with the Queen. But today, he was down as his master barley spoke to him this morning, he just woke up had a shower, informed him that he had an important meeting with his father and took him to the Queen. He was worried about his master, he had looked tired and worn out. Sophia must've noticed because Liam was quiet today. "Liam?" She asked him as the two were standing outside of the meeting room, as the Queen was having a meeting with the German ambassador. Liam looked up to Sophia. "Are you alright? You look tired." She asked, looking concerned. "I'm fine Soph," he lied, not wanting to worry her. "Yes there is Liam, I can see it in your eyes. There's something up with you, tell me." Liam sighed. "It's my master Sophia. Something's wrong with him." Sophia nodded. "Yeah I've heard the King has been putting a bit more pressure on him about his future." "I know and I understand that my master will one day be King and rule this country. But he's been quiet, he's not talking as much as he usually does and," Liam hesitated a bit. "We've haven't had sex for almost two weeks." Sophia gasped a little, she knew two weeks was a long time for a master and slave not to have sex. "I just want to help him Sophia, I want to make him feel good, but he's barley talking." Sophia felt sorry for Liam. She knew of Liam's past masters and how abusive they all were to him. And she knew that the prince was very good to him and treated him very well. Suddenly, she thought of something, it sounded crazy but it might work. "Liam I think I've got an idea for you." Sophia said as Liam furrowed his brows. "Sophia?" A voice came from another room. She looked up to see one of the Queen's other ladies in waiting coming in. "Could you bring the plate of fruit for the Queen and the ambassador." The older woman asked her. "Of course." Sophia replied, finding it the perfect opportunity to get the item for Liam. "I'll do that right away." She gave Liam a little smile and walked out of the room, leaving Liam a little confused. 

Before going to the kitchens, Sophia quickly made a quick detour to her room to get the item. She looked through in the Ann Summers bag to find the item that she wanted and left her room. She went to the kitchens to collect the plate of fruit and went back to the Queen's quarters. "Here we go." Sophia said as she handed the plate to the older lady, Liam was still in the same position he was before she left. The older lady went into the meeting room as Sophia went up to Liam. She held out the item and to say Liam was surprised was an understatement. She was holding a pair of panties. They were a nice shade of red and were also lacy with a little bow on the top. Sophia," he mumbled. "What the fuck?" Sophia smiled. Just wear them for the prince, I think he'll like it." Liam was very confused. He had never heard of a man wearing women's underwear before, and he never thought of the idea before, he thought men would feel ugly and undignified if they wore them. "When the duke of Kent came over a month ago, his slave was talking to me about how he sometimes he wears cute and sexy panties for his master and how they always had amazing sex because of it. Why don't you try it? What's the worst that could happen?" Liam looked down at the panties, his master had never told him of a desire for him to wear panties, but he would do anything to make him feel better. He got a hold of the panties, feeling the nice texture when he held them. "Where they yours Sophia?" Liam asked. Sophia blushed. "I got them for a date I was going to on, but the twat canceled on me, so they've never been worn." She pointed at the tag that was still on the panties. Liam smiled a little. "Thanks Sophia, I appreciate it." "It's alright, if I was the prince, I think I would be happy if I saw you in there." Liam laughed at her, really happy that he knew this great girl. 

A few hours later, prince zayn came back to his mother's quarters to pick up Liam. After a little conversation with his mother, he left with his precious slave. Liam looked over to Sophia and she winked at him. Liam followed his master back to zayn's room. He had been feeling really stressful recently. His father had been giving more responsibilities so it will prepare him for when he will be King. He knows he has been distant with his Liam but he is just so tired and wanting to go to sleep every night. When master and slave came back to the room, zayn sighed, his bones were aching, his eyes were drooping and all he wanted was his bed. He looked over to Liam to see him standing up straight, waiting for his master. He went up to his slave and gave him a little kiss on his forehead. "Take of your clothes and get into bed. I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we'll sleep." Zayn said as he walked to the bathroom. "Do you want me to join you master?" Liam asked looking at him with hope in his eyes. Zayn wanted him to but he was too tired for anything sexual. "No Liam, just get into bed." Zayn replied and closed the bathroom door. Liam decided that this would be the best time to try out the panties. He took the panties from his pocket and took his clothes off like his master told him to. When he was completely naked, He then took the tag off the panties and put them on. He looked at them in the large mirror. The red panties looked nice against his tan skin and he could see his cock tracing against the panties. He suddenly went to the large bed and laid himself on it in a seductive way. He waited for his master for a few minutes until he heard the shower go off. Liam started to get fidgety as he worried about how his master will react. Will he call him disgusting, will he hit him or sell him off because of it? But when the door opened, the look on his masters face was worth it. 

When zayn walked in from the showering only a towel, he was not expecting what he saw. Liam was laying on the bed wearing what was some small women's underwear. He could see his slaves fully erect cock peeking out a little. Zayn thought his eyes would pop out his sockets and his mouth almost dropped out. He had never seen his boy like this before, and he could feel his cock getting bigger. "Fuck." Was all zayn could say at this moment, he had no idea what was happening. "Liam, what the fuck?" He asked his slave. Liam sat up a little, making sure he still looked good. "Well," Liam said softly. "You've been so stressed out lately and I want to help." He smirked a little. "I want to make you feel good daddy." Liam knew how zayn got when he was called daddy. Zayn literally sprinted to the bed and got zayn in a heated kiss. Ke kissed him like it would be the last thing he would do. "Do you like my panties daddy?" Liam whispered between kisses. Zayn looked down at the panties and felt them a little bit, making his slave moan. "Like them? Fuck Liam you look fucking sexy as hell." "Only for you daddy, never for anyone else. I'm all yours." Zayn started kiss him again, taking off his towel and putting their two bodies together. "God, I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now, no prep." Zayn pushed Liam to lay on the bed, he trailed down his body, kissing it as he trailed down. He stopped at the panties and looked at the beautiful detail. God he wanted to ravish his slave. He slipped of the panties and threw on the other side of the bed. "Don't wanna ruin them baby." He said as he lifted Liam's legs up. He spat on his hand and lubed his cock up with it. "That's all you're getting." He said as zayn thrusted into him. Liam screamed out loud at the sudden pleasure. "Daddy!" He screamed out loud. "Fuck baby. So tight for me, like a fucking virgin." Zayn groaned as he started thrusted at a quick speed, he hasn't done this in two weeks so he was so desperate. "Oh baby, you feel so good, you're perfect." Zayn moaned, feeling so amazing. "Daddy, I need to cum, please." He begged. "Yes baby cum for daddy." Liam screamed as he came all over his chest, finally feeling relief. Zayn moaned as he came himself. Zayn laid down as he came down from his high. He stared at his precious slave and gave him a kiss. It was slow and passionate and he felt so good. "My baby." He whispered just staring at him. He laid down next to him and got him into a cuddle. "That was amazing master." Liam said softly. "Yes it was." Zayn looked at the panties at the side of the bed and got a little curious. "Liam. Where did you get a pair of women's underwear from?" Liam blushed a little. "Erm, Sophia gave them to me." He replied, seeing his master furrow his brows. "My mother's lady on waiting. Why did she give you them?" "Well I was talking about how stressed you were and I wanted to make you feel better. So she gave me them. Apparently the duke of Kent's slave does it all the time." Zayn chuckled a bit. "Well the duke of Kent is a kinky git." "Yeah, she bought them for a date but he canceled on her, so she gave them to me." Zayn nodded. "But why were you worried about me?" "Well you have been really distance and stressed out. I know one day you will be King and your father is trying to help you prepare but I was worried. You're my master and I don't want you to be stressed." Zayn smiled at his perfect slave. "Oh baby. Thanks so nice to think of that. But I must say, I've been a bad master, Ive barley had time with you these last few weeks. You're an amazing slave who deserves the best. I'm so sorry love." Zayn held onto him tighter just wanting him to feel loved. "It's ok master. But it's been two weeks since we last had sex." God yeah, that's a bloody record." They both laughed as it was a record for them. "Liam, why don't you run us a nice warm bath, I think I'm gonna need another wash." Zayn said as Liam nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. Zayn smiled ay his perfect slave as he watched him go and then looked down at the panties and smiled. "I think I'm gonna Sophia to get some more panties." He said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, happy slave happy life. ;) hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> (Ps the ending isn't my best, I'm still trying to work on my endings.)


End file.
